Saidra
"One born in dark, but pressed by light. The other shines, but deep in night" ''- '''All-Seer Miratha' Background From what Saidra was told her mother was, or is, important in her own Circle of Magi. However, as tradition dictates she was taken from her mother and raised at another circle, so Saidra doesn't know which circle or where her mother, or father, is now- only that her mother gave her her name. Saidra was apprenticed at the Circle of Dairsmuid in Rivain before being 'moved' to Perendale, Navarra at seventeen where she finished her apprenticeship and passed through the harrowing unscathed at twenty-one. A naïve young woman when it comes to life outside the circle Saidra is painfully unaware of the poor conditions most elves are in, being separate from the bigotry of most human settlements she has never really encountered the slavery of her people. As an elf growing up mainly around mages both humans and a few other elves, she is naturally drawn to trust them more than other races and non-circle mage counterparts. Because of her separation from other races, and obviousness to prejudice against mages and elves (in the beginning), she finds those who accept her are quickly considered friends, not always to her benefit. As a circle mage she is not inexperienced in romantic endeavours, her lack of outside-circle knowledge could hamper her romantic attempts due to her candor. Her time in Dairsmuid was a happy one, she had a few close friends and she found a true love, whom she never saw again after being moved to Perendale. Her time travelling from Rivain to Nevarra was spent in the company of Templars, the close proximity meant she had little to no access to her magic which scared her more than anything else has in her life so far. Rumours stopped her having many, if any, friends in Perendale so she delved into her studies and passed through her Harrowing very quickly. Due to Navarra’s more liberal views on magi and magic she was given freedom to continue her research into weaknesses in the Fade. She left for her first journey at twenty-two which lead her to a clan of Dalish elves not far from Perendale, who, while horrified at her lack of knowledge in elven history or language, were enthralled by her knowledge of 'chantry-approved' magic. Saidra was able to use her magic to aid in the delivery of an elven child that would surely have died and take its mother too as a gift in return offered to tattoo her in a design of her choosing (a simple Sylaise design for her link to magic and healing) on the back of her left hand (non-vallaslin). Even though Saidra doesn't know her mother she feels the tattoo is a connection to her, and her elvish heritage, whether she was ‘Dalish’ or not. Invigorated by her first journey Saidra is ready for her next adventure. Personal Quest(s) Saidra was allowed leave from the Circle at Perendale to continue her research into weaknesses in the Fade, she currently has list of known locations: * Antiva City, Antiva * The Vimmark Mountains, near Kirkwall, Free Marches * Nevarra City, Nevarra * The Abyssal Rift, Orlais * The Blasted Hills, near Andoral's Reach, Orlais * The Dales (Multiple), Orlais Saidra was also beseeched by the First Enchanter of the White Spire, Albredon, to go to Ostwick and Kirkwall to examine the strange happenings with phylacteries in the White Spire vaults, though she was never able to follow through on this. Stats and Abilities Attributes * Health: 39 * Mana: 32 * Defence: 11 * Speed: 13 * Spellpower 12 (14 for Spirit Magic) Spells * Arcane Lance * Arcane Bolt * Heal * Mind Blast * Walking Bomb Abilities * Can use the 'Heal' action as a minor action * Can sense the mood of an intelligent being within 18 foot as a minor action Category:Mage Category:Elf